Shattered Hopes
by xblackrosefirex
Summary: I haven't forgotten about this one. I'll get back to work on it, as soon as I can come up with some ideas. So, for the time being, this is on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Rinku meets a human girl and falls in love with her. Problem is, he fins out she has a terrible secret. How will he react to it? And furthermore, how will he take her future? Rinku/OC

Sequel to The Best Present ever

Chapter One: Bringing Takara Home

Rinku walked the streets of Tokyo in hand, along with Chu. They were walking to the hospital to pick Rinku's baby sister up. Just a week ago, Keela had baby girl, whom Rinku named Takara.

Rinku couldn't wait to see his baby sister again. Almost every day he mad up an excuse to go and visit her in the hospital:

"It's hot. I'm gonna go take a walk."

"I just though I'd stop by the grocery store for you, Keela. You don't need to get up. You just had a baby for crying out loud."

And he would run up to the window, lightly tap on it, wave and smile. A few times, doctors have caught him in the room and had to drag him out. They wouldn't too hard on him, but said it was dangerous as they were trying to protect the infants from germs.

Now, she was coming home. Rinku was excited. He kept asking Chu so many questions:

"Can I hold her when we see her Chu?"

"Do you think she'll recognize me?"

"I wonder if she'll have gotten any bigger since the last time we saw her."

When they got to the hospital, Rinku rushed inside, ran up a flight of stairs (he was too excited to use the elevator. He may 13, but he still had that child-like charm) and nearly slid across the hallway, he was running so fast you could barely see him.

Finally, he reached the glass window, where he could see Takara.

There she was, all wrapped up in her fuzzy pink blanket. Although the matching cap covered her small head, he could still see her thick purple-brown streaked hair.

She still looked the same, red faced, eyes not yet opening. Well, they could open, but not very much.

Rinku lightly tapped on the glass and waved at her.

About ten minutes later, Chu showed up.

"Jeez, Rinku I thought you didn't want to be a big brother." Chu mused as he watched Rinku wave at his sister.

Rinku never took his eyes off of Takara.

"Yea, Yea, yeah, that was before she was born. Come on, Chu, let's get her out of there! Come on, Chu! Hurry up."

"you know for 13 you sure ain't acting like it." Chu said, walking into an office.

It was half an hour later, before Chu came out with Takara in his arms. Rinku jumped up and down with glee.

"Can I hold her Chu? Can I? Can I? Please, Chu?" Chu's head moved to the rhythm of the boy's jumps.

"If it'll keep your feet planted on the floor, sure." He smiled, putting Takara in Rinku's arms.

Rinku kissed her forehead.

"You're going home now, Takara-chan." Rinku whispered to her softly. Takara opened her eyes slightly and when she saw her brother, Rinku could have sworn she smiled up at him. She reached forehead with a tiny hand and grabbed Rinku's finger.

"I wanna hold her the entire way." Rinku announced. Chu nodded.

"That's fine. But if you get tired (I gave up on trying to do Chu's accent a long time agao.) put her in her pram and you can push it." Rinku shook his head, and hugged his sister tighter.

They walked put of the hospital and made their way down the street. The baby sucked on Rinku's finer the entire time, and made soft cooing noises.

When they reached their home, Keela was outside waiting for them. She took Takara from Rinku's arms, and ignored the fact that he still wanted to hold her a while longer, but he knew Keeela should be able to hold her too. After all, she was her daughter.

"Hello there, baby girl," Keela cooed at her daughter, "Did you have fun with daddy and big brother?" The baby only responded but grabbing a lock of Keela's long brown hair. Keela pulled it away laughing, and motioned the other's to follow her inside.

The past hour or so, Takara slept in her little basinet, which was put in Rinku's room. Rinku had pressured his "parents" into putting Takara in his room.

"I wouldn't mind getting up and taking my turn holding her something," he had said.

Rinku stood by the crib and watched her sleep. He had been an only child when he was born, and so was fascinated by this baby.

She was so small too. Rinku couldn't even remember if he was that small.

When he asked Keela why she was so small, Keela replied that the baby was three weeks premature, which meant she came before nine months was up.

Chu questioned the idea of Rinku wanting a baby in his room. After all, Rinku did like to sleep, and sometimes he slept in so late, like 1 PM or so. With a baby…that was close to impossible (believe me, I would know. I was a mother once. DON'T WORRY it was a mechanical baby, because we were doing a project for Health, and although it was only a machine, it was programmed to cry and everything, just like a real baby. I wanted to murder the damn thing. Every five seconds, wah). But, the kid insisted on it.

Rinku continued to watch his sister.

"I'm going to be the best big brother, ever, Takara. I'm gonna teach you Yo-Yo tricks, how to fight, how to make the best mud pies…"

I thought I'd stop there. Please tell me what you think.

I'll probably have the girl appearing in chapter five or six. Until then, I'm trying to think up a name for her. Since I found so many that I liked, I couldn't decide. That's where you come in. Please vote for the name you want for the girl in your reviews.

Here are the names, along with their meanings

1)

**Cho**

butterfly

2)

**Ayame**

Iris

3)

**Kaiya**

forgiveness

4)

**Kita**

north

5)

**Nami**

wave

6)

**Rinako**

child of Rina

7)

**Ritsuko**

child of Ritsu

8)

**Sakura**

cherry blossoms

9)

**Sorano**

of the sky

10)

**Tanaka**

dweller

11)

**Yumi**

beauty

12)

**Sumi**

clear, refined

13)

**Ren**

water lily

14)

**Gina**

silvery

15)

**Kyoko**

mirror

16)

**Miki**

beautiful tree


	2. Chapter 2: Up all Night

I hope people liked the first chapter of Shattered Hopes. Now onto chapter two.

12 AM

"WAHRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Rinku awoke to the sounds of Takara shrieking at the top of her tiny lungs. He scrunched up his face, and turned the other way, but the screaming got louder until it was unbearable.

He got up, slammed down the crib door, and took her out. Her cries softened. Then, they grew louder again.

He began checking her diaper. Yup, she smelled. He'd better leave Keela to do this. There was no way in Makai would he change a diaper.

Silently, Rinku tiptoed to his parents room. He opened the door.

"Keela, psst, Keela!" Rinku whispered. All Keela did was grunt and turn her head towards a loudly snoring Chu.

Rinku looked down at the baby. This was not going to be pleasant…

Well, as Rinku predicted, changing a diaper was not easy. The stench nearly made the poor demon fall over, and Takara didn't make it any easier when she kicked as he tried to secure the new diaper. All in all, it nearly sent the older brother running.

Finally, after chubby legs kicking and more pooh squirting out, and screaming, and Rinku telling her a hundred times to keep still, he got the fresh, clean diaper secured around her tiny waist, and fastened the buttons of her sleeper. She stopped crying and let out a small hiccup.

Rinku walked over to the crib, and put her back in, and then crawled into his bed, and fell asleep.

2 AM

"WHAHHHHH!"

Rinku covered his ears. This was not pleasant. Too tired to get up, he opened his mouth and managed to scream even louder than Takara.

"KEEEEEEEEEELA! CHUUUUUUUU! THE BABY IS CRYING!"

In no time, Keela appeared in Rinku's room.

"I think someone is hungry," she said with a tired smile and lifted the baby out of her crib.

Half an hour later, she came back, Takara sleep in her arms. She placed her back into the crib.

5 AM.

Screeches filled the air. Rinku turned over and shoved a pillow over his head and held it there quite tightly, trying to drown out to sound, and he was failing miserably.

He loved his sister. But he would love her more if she could just shut up.

Takara wailed and wailed and wailed and it was driving her big brother crazy. Rinku was almost tempted to use to Yo-Yos and tie the baby up. That would keep her quiet…for about a second.

He remembered what his science teacher said, "A baby can cry for up to 24 hours and still have a voice."

Peachy, just peachy.

Takara screeched some more. Clearly, she would break a few windows, and poor Rinku his sanity.

Rinku yanked off the pillow and put both index fingers in his ears. This was getting insane. This infant just would not allow him or anyone the luxury of sleep. Thank god he didn't have school tomorrow either that, or Takara would have given Sensei another reason to scold Rinku for sleeping in class.

Chu entered the room.

"Looks like the kid jus' wants to be held." He observed and took Takara out of the crib.

Rinku was mentally beating himself up for even volunteering to have the crib in his room.

"You mean she's crying for that?" Rinku asked with a very broad glare. Takara giggled at her brother, but the poor demon didn't find this all too amusing.

"When you have a baby, you've got to be prepared for this kind of thing."

Rinku blinked. Since when was Chu THAT responsible?

7 AM.

Rinku decided to just stay awake from this point on. He rubbed his eyes, and cherished any few minutes of sleep he could get during the night, which was only five to ten minutes.

Gods, how did Keela and Chu put up with this? He was so glad right now that he wasn't a father!

Chu would've killed him if he did become one at his age, anyway.

Keela sat with her shirt up, and Takara nursing on her left breast. The twenty two year old was dozing off, as Takara clamped on.

Rinku slammed his head down into his cereal, the mixture splashing every which way, and some onto Chu. The older demon shook his head, and wiped it up with a towel.

A little mewling sound from Takara signaled that she was done. Keela pulled down her shirt and handed the baby to Chu.

Rinku had to smile. Next to Chu, Takara was like a watermelon. She stared up at her father and then to her brother then back to Chu. Instantly, she began to kick.

"Squirmy little bludger," Chu smirked as he handed the baby to Rinku. Takara took the luxury of sucking on his finger, which Rinku tried to pull out, but Takara just refused to open her mouth. He didn't want to hurt her, so he just let her do that.

"Rinku, I'm going to take Takara so she can see Yusuke. D'ya wanna come with?" Chu asked. Rinku yawned and nodded, he hadn't seen Yusuke for a year or so, it was time they visited.

"Great then, lemme grab my coat. Keela, where are the keys?"

"They're on the counter by the door." Keela yawned. Chu nodded and Rinku got up, and headed towards the door, snatching the keys and waling out.

He pressed a button, and a clicking sound was heard, signaling that the car was unlocked. Rinku slid back the door, and snuggled Takara into her car seat. He fasten d the seat belt, and shut the door again.

As soon as he did that, Takara let out an ear shattering scream, frightened of being alone. Rinku quickly opened it.

"It's ok, sis, I'm right here," he said, "No need to kill my ears." He clambered into the back seat with her.

Rinku saw Chu walk out of the door and sit himself into the drivers seat.

"Why aren't you sitting up here he asked?" Rinku shrugged and climbed into the front seat beside Chu. Takara started to whimper again, So Rinku had to reach behind him and hold her hand.

Kami this kid was so much trouble. Clingy too.

Chu pulled out of the driveway, not suprisingly to Rinku, knocked over the trashcans in the process. The demon didn't bother to lick them up, just ran over them and drove off.

Cliffhanger! So, yea, Chu and Rinku go and see Yusuke. So, what's happening with everyone's favorite Spirit Detective? Well, you'll just have to read chapter three to find out.

Note: I'll probably have the girl appearing in chapter five or six. Until then, I'm trying to think up a name for her. Since I found so many tthat I liked, I couldn't decide. That's where you come in. Please vote for the name you want for the girl in your reviews.

Here are the names, along with their meanings

1)

**Cho**

butterfly

2)

**Ayame**

Iris

3)

**Kaiya**

forgiveness

4)

**Kita**

north

5)

**Nami**

wave

6)

**Rinako**

child of Rina

7)

**Ritsuko**

child of Ritsu

8)

**Sakura**

cherry blossoms

9)

**Sorano**

of the sky

10)

**Tanaka**

dweller

11)

**Yumi**

beauty

12)

**Sumi**

clear, refined

13)

**Ren**

water lily

14)

**Gina**

silvery

15)

**Kyoko**

mirror

16)

**Miki**

beautiful tree

Yea, ya see that little blue button that says Submit Review? Do what it says please.


End file.
